


daddy's little monster

by eringilbert



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Parody, Please Don't Take This Seriously, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8935834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eringilbert/pseuds/eringilbert
Summary: "She was fearless and crazier than him. She was his queen, and god help whoever dared to disrespect the queen"-Amanda Waller





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself so much

That's one bad bitch you got there, C," said Krennic in awe. He had come to the club to discuss potential business matters with C. In order to seal the deal, C called for his girl. She quickly obliged, desperate to do whatever her daddy told her to do. She was the fire in his loins. She was the itch in his crotch. She was the one, the only, the infamous Jyn Erso.

Making wild gestures with his hands, he introduced her to Krennic. And boy, did she introduce herself. Her hair, which used to be pulled back in a loose bun, was now just underneath her shoulders, the tips bouncing with cotton candy colors. As she began to seduce her daddy for yet another time, he quickly brought her over to Krennic, barking at him in the process. However, he did not seem interested, even as Jyn said in a loud British accent, "you want me? I'm all yours." This was bizarre, since every man in the city would kill to have Jyn as their own little toy. Krennic, on the other hand, was different. He was reluctant to even touch Jyn, saying that "he didn't want beef."

This seemingly simple statement threw C into a frenzy. You couldn't see it in his eyes, or his painted face, but it was noticable enough to frighten Krennic. He repeated the "beef" over and over again while Jyn scolded Krennic for not paying attention to her. She was, after all, his lady, which is most likely why C shot him almost immediately afterwards.

The next thing they knew, they were in C's purple lambourgheni with a robot on the roof. It's name was K-2SO, and its sole purpose was to protect the city from the King and Queen themselves.

"Ugh, stupid bot," Jyn said as she loaded her gun. "You're ruining date night!" She shot three billets through the roof, which appeared to completely unharmed the droid. Unfortunately, they had another problem in front of them; the ocean. This was a major problem for Jyn, for she didn't even know how to swim. She screamed as the car dunked into the water, rendering her unconscious.

As the waterproof droid swam to the car, he found that the windshield wiper was burst open, leaving Jyn dangling. There was no C in sight, further showing his cowardice. As the droid began picking her up, she suddenly woke up and laughed, filling up her lungs in the process before the droid knocked her unconscious itself.

Even through all the separation, Jyn always knew that her puddin would come back, and he did.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter: transbodhi  
> tumblr: seldawilliams


End file.
